Silent Hill:Our Story
by InuKagomeFlower
Summary: Not too good with summaries..but the story is ok..
1. Default Chapter

This is the second story i've posted.

I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL I JUST LIVE IN IT!

This has nothing to do with the games...this is made up.

I sat in a corner waiting to be released back into what they call "REAL LIFE". My name is Jordanna Hall, I am should I say was your average person. I'm about 5'5, 135 pounds, brown hair and hazel eyes, fairly fit, with a good sense of humor. But one twist leads to another and I ended up in Silent Hill, and boy what a time. Believe it or not that cell is saving my life at the moment. Now, I'm in a prison, locked away cause I was accused of my bother's death. I should also say that Silent Hill isn't the best place to be shut away in...It has alot of history to which i will get into that in a moment.. They said they wanted to ask me some questions, I didn't like the sound of what that said but in my position I couldn't file an argument. At that time a man in a white suit walks in being followed by another man whom was well built. The man in a white suit takes a seat in a nearby chair; he opens his book and writes a little in it.

"Alright Mrs. Hall, tell me from the beginning. What really happened?" the man in the white suit asked me while adjusting his glasses.

I looked at him and responded, "I will, but first tell me your name?"

The man looked at me then back down to his journal, "I'm Doctor James Sunderland, but you can call me James."

I smiled, "Alright, you can call me Jordan." I started to sit up. James then crossed his legs and was waiting for me to begin. I then look to James, my smile long faded,

"Well what do you think happened?" I asked I knew some possible answers he could make up. "Well, if I knew I wouldn't be here now would I, Jay?" I shrugged,

"Good point. Alright I'll start; it started about three months ago…"

(Trails off to the actual moment Flash Back)

"It had been two months since my brother came up missing...I was living a normal live in Ohio until i got a letter...A Letter from my brother saying he was in Silent Hill..The small town we grew up in...So naturally i packed up quickly and left...When i arrived at Silent Hill it looked like a ghost town..when i came to the motel and got my room...there was a letter on my bed...again from my brother...Then when i went to where it told me i passed out and woke up in the cell Slowly getting up as i yawn and grabed my head,

"Dang, never knew it would hurt this much."

I got up and went to the cell door, leaning on the cell itself I began to yell,

"So when do I get out of this place?"

I would have to admit I was a little scared hearing no jail member's talk, but I'd soon know.

"Hey! I'm asking..."

I leaned on the door and it opened. Now another thing that was wrong with this picture is the fact that my cell was open. That was my first thought of danger. Walking down the hallway,

"Hello?" no response, i then walked up the stairs leading to some of the offices, "Hello? Anyone?" still got no response.

I then began to get the feeling we were at war or something. I searched one of the desks, finding a pistol, i picked it up along with a spare clip. Well I needed to know what the hell happened, so I went outside. walking outside, it was dark, probably ten o'clock or so. I then walked down the steps and to the front gate. Opening the gate lifting the pistol to my chest ready myself for anything. The pistol was a Glock, I don't know what type it was, but it was useful.

I looked around, and I saw nothing but FOG "My God…" When I could finally see It was total madness, I saw cars on top of other cars, like a destruction derby or something, and I saw lots of trash over the road and streets. It was like a war or a bomb struck the town.

"Hello?" yelling out load,

"Anyone? Please say something! Anyone?"

Atrash can fell over not to far behind me. I turned and aimed my gun, I saw a shadow at first,

"Who are you?" I asked ready to fire out of fear. No response,

"Hey answer or I'll..." stopping to realize what the creature was. It was no man but a creature that had arms..and legs...but...no head. The thing was cover in goo, the shreek that it let out sent a shock of fear through my body. Its Movements were strange, like it had no thoughts and blood was covering it almost every where on its body. It was the horrible to look at.

"Stop or I'll fire!" I yelled with gun ready, the monster continued to walk, its arms raised toward me and it was walking with a limp.

"Stop!" beginning to sweat, I fired one shot to the center of the creature.

The creature stopped but as if it didn't feel the shot it went back to walking like nothing ever happened,

"What the hell…." I then raised my gun and fired three more shots, the first two shots slamming into the creature's chest then the last one hitting left leg. it fell and began to twitch.

"What are you?" I asked myself as I walked toward it; I stopped due to the smell. The smell was like a corpse that was laid out in the sun to long. It really stunk. I kicked it a few times, I turned and looked down the street to find more of this monster.

"Crap!"

I yelled running back into the Police station.

"What the hell do I do now?" I thought to myself.

I looked around, seeing three doors, one to the left where I came from, one to the right a bit, and one a little farther to the right.

"Got to go somewhere…" I thought to myself,

I went to the door on the right. I opened the door but since I wasn't sure if there was going to be more of those _things_; I held the gun so that I would be ready to fire at anything with ease.

(End Flash Back)

Coming out of my trance I noticed that James was more than interested in my story.

"Why James you seemed a little interested. Are you going to be able to stay in your seat?"

I asked with a slight chuckle. James's legs were uncrossed and he was leaning from his chair, he was still writing, he really seemed to be fascinated. He then looked at me and realized the position he was in,

"Well, I guess I have gotten a little carried away. Lets continue this tomorrow shall we?" I nodded to him,

"I'll be here in this room James. See you later."

James turned to me and smile, "Good bye Mrs. Hall."

He said walking out of the room with the large man. The lights went out in my room and I lied down and slowly fell asleep. Even though I was in a facility and people would guard this place, I still had the unsafe feeling in the air that something would get me. I was thinking of this while I went to sleep, hoping to see the next day.

The next day came and I awoke on the spring bed that was so worn that it was probably able to give at any moment. I yawned and sat up, I thought about breakfast but then the thought if Hank would return entered my head. No longer then I had the thought, in he entered,

"Morning James."

I said with nothing better to say. He just smirked and nodded, he wasn't accompanied by the larger built man, and maybe he's beginning to trust me.

"Alright Jordan, so where did we leave off?" He began.

"I entered the Police station room to the right." I said.

"Ooh, right. Continue then please." He said nicely.

"Alright..." I said wondering why he was being nicer all of a sudden.

(Flash back again)

As I entered the room there was a chill in the air. I entered the room with handgun ready, I looked around and saw nothing but a large room full of desks with files and papers stacked all over them. I began to walk slowly into the room where there was a nice desk. Then walked up to the desk and looked at the scattered notes; one of them has a scrap piece of paper from a newspaper.

"What's this say?

I read the note and walked out of the room, right back out in the main hall,looked up to see a second floor, as I looked up I saw a women quickly enter into a room on the second floor.

"Who could this be?" I thought to myself,

I then headed toward the center of the hall where the receptionist desk was. It was round and it covered about half of the main all. I then walked to a computer and stared at it and started reading the icons on the screen,

"My computer, recycle, my documents, lock down."

The last one caught my interest so I clicked on it and sure enough a window came up saying emergency lock down in effect. I then looked at the selection I had to click, lock down and release. I went and clicked on release and a quick window came up and said, "Slide I.D. card." I thought for a minute and remembered the card I found in the other room. I found the card slider next to the computer and slid it, the computer made a ding noise and the lock was released. In the room I heard a click go off on the last room I didn't enter and on the second floor. I put the I.D. card back in my pocket and headed toward the room I didn't enter, wondering what possible horror could be behind this door. I turned the knob and opened the door, I saw an injured cop leaning against the wall on the opposite side of where I was standing. I rushed to him and knelt beside him saying,

"Hey, you alright?"

The cop was a peaceful looking man, he was an Hispanic with a crew cut. He didn't look like he would make it but he was still breathing with whatever life was left in him. He looked at me with eyes that would barely open,

"Your in my dream too...hah...sorry i didn't meet you eairler..i can't...go on..…Not with HIM!"

He said then putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. His body the fell over and his eyes were still open, I then shut them and looked over at his gun. It was the same issue as my gun, I took the clip and searched him for anymore ammo on him. No such luck, looks like he was down to his last few like me. I stood up and looked around the room, it was the waiting area, and there was another door, so I went threw that door and there was a hallway, and there was another creature in the middle of it. This creature looked like a dog who's jaw was ripped off..as it turned to me and slowly started to make its way to me; I quickly took aim and fired. It took five shots to take him down, all in the chest.

"Damn. What are these things?"

I said to myself. No longer after I said that, the dog got back up and started to walk toward me again. I shot two more shots, missing the first one but the second hitting the head with a wet crunching sound. The creature fell and twitched alittle before going completly still. It looked like I found the weakness of these creatures, shoot them in the head. I walked on and found a double door on the right, so I walked in. It was the area where they'd hold meetings and such, I didn't hear any of those monsterss around so I walked in and went up to the podium where there was a plan on raising taxes and such. I walked to a table where there were more scattered papers but one caught my eye, it said in order to unlock the weapons bay you must know the code, it is changed frequently for security purposes.

"To get the code you must go two to tho right;click 4 down;click 2 right;click."

I shook my head...

"And to think this would of been easy."

I then walk back into the hallway and continued to the end where the stairs were, I wanted to go to the second floor because I wanted to find the women that I saw earlier. Once I got to the stairs I saw I could go up or down, naturally I went up and made it to the second floor. I walked threw the door and was now over viewing the main hall, I then heard a noise and I turned to my right to see a large monster with a long neck and no face but long arms already to my face. It's arm went back to hit me but I was able to dive out of the way, it kept trying to knock me back but I was able to keep it away. It fought like it was hungry and wanted to eat me, was this the reason all of the townsfolk disappeared?

I then was able to push the monster over the railing and it hit the floor head first with a nasty thud. It didn't get back up and I was glad, I then checked for any marks it could have left behind. Luckily it didn't, so I just took one more look at the creature and I walked on to the other door that the women entered earlier. I opened the door and looked around, to my sight it was another hallway but this one was shorter and there were only three doors, one on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the hall. I walked in carefully still a little jumpy from the last attack and decided to go into the one on the right. It was an office for cops, but it looked like it was a special brand of cops, like a SWAT team or something. I saw a large locker and I went to it quickly and opened it.

There was a sawed off shotgun with three packs of shells, the packs held twelve shots so there was a total of thirty-six and nail polish remove. I loaded six shots in the shotgun and put the rest in my other pocket with the clip of the pistol. I then put the pistol in the back of my pants and decided to look around the office with a little more hope that there could be even more useful items. I walked up to what seemed to be the head person in commands desk. There were papers scattered, quiet messy actually. Just then I heard footsteps outside of the door, I turned and cocked my shotgun in wait of it being a creature or maybe some other horror. The doorknob turned and the door opened and to my surprise I saw the women from earlier, she had a surprised look on her face like

"Wow there is someone else."

She was Caucasian, 5'2, Green eyes, brown hair. Her hands were in the air almost as fast as she saw me, she then said,

"Are you gonna shot me or not!"

I lowered my weapon and She then walked over and asked,

"What's your name?" She had a slight southern accent,

"Jordanna Hall. You..?" I said

"Anielle Townshends. Hey, do you have a weapon I can use? I had a pistol but it fell when I was running."

I then drew my pistol, "Yea, here you go."

I said handing it to her, I then grabbed the ammo for it,

"Here take this to."

I handed that to her to.

"Thanks Jordan."

She then walked away to another desk and sat up on it,

"So how'd you stay alive?"

She asked leaning back,

"I should ask you the same thing. I was arrested for the accused murder of my brother. Woke up to this nightmare. And you?"

I said then leaning against the desk.

"Well a few years my boyfriend for 5 years died from an illness...and i kept having these reaccuring dreams...you see..we used to come to the LakeView Hotel...and since i've been having these dreams i desided to come here and see if he was really here."

She said with a sad tone in her voice,

"I'm here for almost the same reason...my brother came up missing on a trip here...everyone said he was dead but..i got a letter from him..him telling me to come here to find him"

She looked up and nodded,

"Kind of a coincidence hmm?"

She asked standing back up herself, "Yeah...think it's linked somehow?."

She then thought real hard,

"I'm not sure..but it seems were here for a reason so we might as well stick together..OH i found a key...but it's stuck to a wall...sadly..."

I then pulled out the nail polish remover..

"This might help"

She looked at it,

"Yea! Umm...seems were gonna need everything we find?"

I nodded and she laughed "OH LOOK it's a paper clip"

I laughed softly ather small jokeand asked,

"So where's this Key and the generator to power it back up if there is one?"

She then walked toward the door,

"Its in the basement, there's also a password we need to find."

I followed her and said,

"I know it, Well i don't really KNOW it but i know the riddle to get it."

She then smiled,

"Man, I'm glad I ran into you."

She then opens the door and asks

"You wouldn't happen to have the key to the basement would you Jordan?"

I shook my head,

"Just call me Jay and no sorry."

She then shrugged,

"Thought it would be too much to ask but it was worth a shot."

We both then went back into the hallway and continued back to the main hallway on the first floor. We both began to think,

"The door to the basement is in that room with all the office's, its at the end of the hallway. But there's a key, I don't know where it is."

She said placing her hand under her chin. I then started to think, Gunshots from outside jerked me from my thoughts.

Both me and Anielle sprang up and ran to front door and opened it. I was the first one out but she was right behind me.

I looked around and at then I turned to theend of the road to my left and I saw two other survivors.


	2. Two more people to the Group

One was a young man, looked like he weighed about 210 and some pounds, stood at 5'8, he was white and looked like one of those people who you wouldn'twant to mess with. The other was a 5'8 male, he was also white but with long Black hair with Blond tips , he was also very well built, my guess was he worked out. The large man had a shotgun like mine and the other man had a pistol, they were running toward the police station, behind them was a large crowd of those leg monsters.

"Jordan lets open the doors for them."

Anielle said opening one door and I opened the other of the two large doors,

"Over here!" She yelled.

The two looked to us and ran inside the station; Anielle and I closed the doors and found a flag pole. I grabbed the flag pole and stuck it between the doors to lock it. I then turned to our new guests,

"You boys alright?" I said, they were both out of breath but the one spoke,

"Yea….we are fine for the most part…..I'm R.J Kazama."

I shook R.J.'s hand, up close he looked like a friendly guy.

"I'm Douglas McCain."

The smaller man said, he looked a little bigger then up close, I shook his hand to.

"I'm Jordanna Hall, and she's Anielle." She waved when I said her name.

"So do you guys have a plan so far?" R.J. asked,

"Yea, we planned on heading to the armory in the basement." Anielle spoke up walking closer to the group.

Doug looked up, "An armory? Well that's the best damn news I heard yet. Let's go!'

He said still a little hyper from the chase just now. I then shook my head,

"Can't, we need a key to get down there."

Doug then looked at me,

"I can pick the lock, we can try that."

I then nodded at that. We then headed to the door to the basement; once we were there Doug walked up to the door and turned the knob. The door was unlocked,

"I thought you guys said it was locked?" I shrugged and said, "That's was Anielle told me."

We all looked at Anielle and she felt like she was being over run by all of us,

"Hey, I tried it earlier and it was locked. Don't Judge me." She said looking at me,

I then turned to the door,

"R.J. you and I have the biggest weapons, you take the back. Doug and Anielle, stay between us."

Everyone nodded and I opened the door and lead the party. When I opened the door it lead to another hallway, it was quite long and to my surprise I found at least four corpses of what look like a small dinosaur. Anielle was a little disgusted at the sight of them; I was able to hold it in. I continued down the hall, there were about four rooms, but we were heading for the basement. I walked down the stairs and at the end of the stairs just before I turned to my left around the corner I heard talking, I turned the corner with my shotgun in hand. The others quickly came, guns aimed and the two men quickly aimed their guns, immediately I recognized one of the men, it was Michell Ray an old friend. She went to the Toledo and was coming back home, would of never expected to come back in these conditions. I quickly lowered my gun and she did the same,

"My God you're alright." I said walking over and giving her a hug,

"Same to you Jay."

She replied, the others and Michell's partner lowered there guns,

"This is David Filslim, my boyfriend." Dave shook my hand and greeted me,

I then asked if they were the ones who unlocked the door upstairs,

"Yea, we did that and started power to the place. We were trying to get in the Armory but it was locked with an I.D. Card."

"Lucky day I found it."

I said holding it right there in front of her then placing it back. She smiled,

"Good we were running low on ammo."

She said hold what look like a led pipe. I then looked at Dave and saw a bandage on his arm and dried blood,

"What happened?" I asked pointing to the wound,

"One of those damn creatures got a chunk of me. Took it clean out."

Doug shook his head, "Dang dude."

R.J. also joined, "Ouch."

I then looked onward, "Armory that way."

Michell nodded, "Straight ahead."

We were all happy to hear that one, we continued toward the doors that would lead us to at least some hope of survival. We came up to the doors, and sure enough there was a pad where you could enter a key code with a card swipe. I took the card out and swiped it, and then I entered the key code. Remembering the code that I read from earlier I entered it in while saying it,

"Code is…. 4720."

Then the light when green and you heard the door unlatch. We all looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. I walked in first being followed by Anielle and the others, the weapons bay was a sight that would leave you in awe. There were shotguns all on the left side and assault rifles on the other. There were shelves full of ammo and other weapons also some first aid stuff, I walked to the assault rifles being followed by Michell and her boyfriend, none of them really interested me. I looked toward the back of the room and saw lockers, so I decided to go and check it out. I went to the locker that says "Henry" and opened it up. What I saw made me gawk, it was a six shooting magnum. The magnum was a six inch barrel, the color was silver and the handle black, and it was very well polished like it had never been fired. I picked it up and it said "Colt Python" on it, must have been the model. I then found its ammo casings and aside those were a side pack like the cops have, I felt confident that I wouldn't run out of ammo for awhile, I didn't count on the amount of ammo but I felt safe. I put on the pack and filled them with the magnum ammo and I also loaded it up with the six shots. I then told the others to check these lockers for any side packs and everyone did at there own pace. I then took out the ammo for the shotgun and gave them to R.J. who would need them more then I, with my pocket cleaned again, I stuffed the magnum into the empty pocket. I then made sure the safety was off on both of my guns. I then turned to see if everyone else was ready, and I was anxious to see if their choice in fire arms was best suited for this disaster. The first I saw admiring his choice was Doug. In other words he was a happy camper.I looked over at Michell and her buddy who were stocking up on ammo for there Sub Machine Guns. I then looked at R.J. who reminded me of the Terminator, he had a black sawed off shotguns strapped around his back and in his hands was an flamethrower. I chuckled to myself and said,

"Hang on I think your missing a few more guns let me check."

He laughed at that joke,

"Hey, you'll change your tone when I back you up with this beast." He said.

I chuckled again, I then turned to Anielle who just had a handgun, and I walked over to her.

"Why don't you have some more weapons?" I asked,

"Because they'd blow me all away." I laughed a little,

"Well let's stock you up with some more pistols then." Doug said

Hewalked her over to the pistol area and grabbed some holsters and she begain to strap them on.He then got up and found some pistols for her; she had two pistols on her legs, two on her hips two on her chest, and two in her hands. I walked over to where Michell and the others were, Anielle was already there talking with the rest of them.

"So, any plans yet?"

I asked walking next to Doug,

"Well we got a couple….but there to risky."

David said. I looked at Dave then around for anyone to speak up,

"Well, what are these plans that are too risky?" I replied,

"Well, there is basic route of taking a bus or a truck out of town." R.J. said,

"Yea, but there has to be thousands of those things Way to risky." Anielle said crossing her arms.

"There's a military draft building not to far from here. Maybe we can radio in for backup or something."

Doug said rubbing his chin. Michell then came in and said, "Oh That's a GREAT idea just one tiny little problem, THERES NO ONE HERE BUT US!.

" I then got an idea, we take the subways?"

"Yea but to where?" Replied Dave.

"We could take it to the edge of town, to the ...ok your right." Everyone nodded,

I looked at David, he was sweating and breathing a little hard. I seemed like he was fighting something within.

"Hey, you ok?"

I asked Dave, "I feel…cold."

We all looked at him and started to back up, except for Michell. "David? What's wrong?"

David shook his head "Just something with that stupied monsters bit"

Michell nodded

"You guys go on ahead...we'll wait here for you to return"

R.J. and the others were stunned and they didn't know what how to respond. Doug got up,

"Let's get going."

He said leading the group out the door, we all stared at him. I then walked out next being followed by Anielle and the rest. We then made it back to the main floor of the police station and I asked,

"Anyone know how to get to the LackView Hotel?"

Matt then nodded,

"Yea, take the front door here and take a left until you get to the Amusment Park. I nodded,

"Ok let's go."

R.J. then walked up, "I'll lead."

I looked at him and nodded. "Alright Hero Boy I'll take the back then." I said and smiled.

He looked back and nodded.We all walked up and saw the massive amount of them dogs eating something that mindlessly walked the streets of Silent Hill. We walked back into the parking lot so that they couldn't see us, Doug then said;

"What the Hell are we suppose to do now?"

Anielle then looked over at the cop cars, "Why don't we take those?"

We all looked and nodded toward one another. We then split to two different cars, one group was ,R.J. and I, the other was Doug and Anielle . We hot wired the cars and drove out of the parking lot, over the cop radio I heard Anielle's voice, and "We are taking the longer route some of the streets are blocked off."

I nodded and followed Doug's car. We took a left and went down the road, while following them R.J. began to talk, "Jordan, what are our chances of making it out of here alive?"

I turned to him and said, "Good if we all stick together. Why do you ask?" Seeing him turning back to the road.

"Well, it's just that if the people here couldn't stop these things, what good well we do?"

I then replied, "We are trying to escape Silent Hill, not fight off those monsters."

He then nodded, "I guess."

We then arrived at the Amusment Park entrance, R.J. then said, "I'll go and see if there's anything, you stay here."

I then came up, "Not alone your not, you two stay here."

I then walked up to Anielle, "Look around the road..see if you find anything."

She nodded and her and Doug went to check it out. R.J. and I walked into the Amument Park. The lights worked, and it was cold and damp, and worst of it all was it smelt like death. We then saw what look like rabbit dolls..with blood on them,

"Great, this looks promising." I said,

"There has to be somethin here."

I nodded, and then on our why back out we heard high pitch squeal of a creature unlike anything we've ever heard before. We stopped and in dead fear we looked at each other, "I suggest we get eveyone inside here." I said,

R.J. nodded and we ran back out. The others were waiting and saw us running up with the terrified look on our faces, "Get INSIDE!."

I said wavingDoug and Anielle over. Without complaint everyone got in the parl they were in and me and R.J. went to find something to hold the gate closed.

"R.J. what is it?" Anielle asked Why are you two so scared?"


End file.
